mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Doomwatchers,Inc.
Doomwatchers,Inc.is a fictional organization,created within the maveric universe,to watch over the events of whatever world timeline,that they exist upon,for possable difficulties. Doomwatchers-protecting the future from within This is their slogan,since many members of the organization calling itself Doomwatchers,Inc. is made up of local recruits from whichever world,whichever timeline the Watch exists within.Believing that local recruites are easier to train,than offworlders or othertimers to the inner workings,social climate of each place needing protection through survailance. Doomwatchers,Inc.was the nickname for the was an agency dedicated to preserving the world from dangers of unprincipled scientific research.present-day, and dealt with a scientific government agency led by Doctor Spencer , responsible for investigating and combating various ecological and technological dangersIt deals with the machinations and activities of the various world wide and other timeline branches of the fictional Time Core Institute begins to use their findings to restore the found alien technology scattered all over the Earth from various visitation over the long history of the planet, who deal mainly with incidents involving extraterrestrials. The Doomwatchers,Inc.Primary headquarters itself was around 3 stories high, with a large column running through the middle that was an extension of the fountain above; at its base lay the [Point Energy Generators,that powers the whole complex. The building,is housed over the real Doomwatchers,Inc.operations-a secret base of operations,located with a Time Vault-a kind of minichure New Genisis Bunker,where artifacts,super scientific and alien technology is stored for study by members of the Sarkhon Institute of Advanced Studies-a think tank branch of Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.The building had two means of access: a lift that rose to the plass next to the fountain (camouflaged by a perception filter), and a more mundane entrance hidden in a tourism office. The Doomwatchers,Inc.headquarters its prime purpose is to defend the earth against extraterrestrial threats is known to cooperate with Project Time Stalkers,Inc.and the various nations military and intelligence agencies,such as the Temporal Commandoes-later replaced by the United World Intelligence Agency Operating under the auspices of the United Nations, its purpose is to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth.,) to some extent. The Doomwatchers,Inc.out remote places in the world for a facility to both serve as a study retreat and a place to house his many unusual scientific experiments.assigned to handle anti-terrorist missions Feild Equipment Doomwatcher,Inc has a variety of high-tech hardware and vehicles at its disposal to implement a layered defence of Earth. Early warning of alien attack would come from SID (Space Intruder Detector), a computerised tracking satellite that constantly scans for hostile incursions. The forward line of defence is Moonbase from which the three Lunar Interceptor spacecraft, carrying nuclear missiles, are launched. The second line of defence includes SkyDiver, a submarine mated with the submersible, undersea-launched Sky One interceptor aircraft, which attack UFOs in Earth's atmosphere. Doomwatcher's personnel have a wide range of weaponry to call on, some custom-made to combat specific threats. Among these are armour-piercing munitions for use against enemy forces, explosive rounds for Mobile HQ, a large bus-like vehicle that could be driven to the site of an incident. had a command centre established in the cargo hold of a C-130 Hercules military transport aircraft. Standard Operative Equipment Doomwatcher,Inc has used a wide variety of advanced vehicles, weapons and other equipment. Moonthorn Technologies,Inc.Mini EMPSP Wand-Electro-Magnetic Plasma Sonic Pulse Small pen sized,tool used cut through anything at a high setting.Lower Settings can render an opponent unconscieous. Flying Car|Doomwatcher,Inc. Flying Car]] is the standard issue United World Intelligence Agency. vehicle. Inc Doomwatcher,Inc. regulation issue sidearm was originally a .30-caliber rapid-fire machine pistol, later replaced by an advanced plasma-beam pistol. Doomwatcher,Inc Agents often carried his personal sidearm, the NF3000, a .15 caliber handgun, a weapon that fired explosive flechettes. an extremely lifelike android used to replace people in imminent danger of being killed — was the basis for two major upheavals Bases of operation Although the various Hover carriers built over the years have long been considered United World Intelligence Agencies.'s primary mobile home base, the Directorate also maintains a number of land bases throughout the world, most notably "Doomwatcher,Inc.s New Yorkl" in New York City. While some of these bases are publicly accessible on a limited basis, most are not publicly disclosed for reasons of planetary security. There are several fully equipped Doomwatcher,Inc.safe houses or hidden Time Vaults,located just about anywhere upon the earth,as well other worldlines and other colonies. as well.Doomwatcher,Inc. fall-out shelters scattered around the world, their existence known only to the top level of agents. Doomwatcher,Inc.uses some hiding in an American based shelter. He also divulged the location of one to could use it as a safe house.One such Doiomwatchers established as operating behind the cover of the Harlan Studios movie studio in England,(Sentient World Observation and Response Department), which works with Doomwatcher,Inc. but specializes in extraterrestrial threats. DSTRA (Special Tactical Response Agency) was agency to Doomwatcher,Inc., based in the United Kingdom. Disbanded after being infiltrated and taken over by a criminal organization, e Highest Anti Terrorism Effort. Its headquarters is the Helicarrier, a massive flying aircraft carrier kept airborne at all times and, among other things, containing a squadron of jet fighters and housing an intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). In addition, Doomwatcher,Inc. maintains strong ties to the superhero community, especially Captain America, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, and often calls upon that community for aid on particular missions.the Helicarrier — an airborne aircraft carrier — as well as human-replicant LMDs (Life Model Decoys), and even automobile airbags